


the moon represents my heart

by periwinklepandas



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Beaches, Fluff, Inspired by Heat Waves - tbhyourelame, M/M, One Shot, Songfic, dreamnotfound, wow not angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepandas/pseuds/periwinklepandas
Summary: Two lovers tell each other of their love in a lagoon, late at night.  (reposted from my (taken down) oneshots book)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	the moon represents my heart

**Author's Note:**

> draw 25 or stop making songfics of really old obscure chinese songs 
> 
> original notes : CALL ME WALMART VERSION OF TBHYOURLAME  
> here take some dreamnotfound songfic with poetry just bc. the song is actually a really old chinese song (the moon represents my heart, 月亮代表我的心), its 37 years old lol, i was listening to it when i was like "d r e a m n o t f o u n d y e s " imma boutta make all you hopeless romantics cry lol. sorry if this is crappy, first time writing a songfic.  
> enjoy :)
> 
> word count : 750

**_You ask how deeply I love you_ **

**_And just how great my love is_ **

The moon shone brightly above them, basking the lagoon in a silver glow., reflecting off the surface of the lake. The wind blew, whooshing past the couple and brushing above the lake. Stars twinkled above them, blinking in the nighttime sky.

"Why'd you bring me here?" George's voice rang out into the night, breaking the fragile silence. 

"I...... just wanted to bring you someplace special. Somewhere where it's just the two of us. This is my special place, and I wanted to share it with you. I love you, George, I really do." Dream's reply was quiet, not in a bad sense, but in a calm, tranquil one. The conversation between the two lovers was quiet, barely a whisper as they laid on the sand together. It was like a still lake, one that just made one be quiet, to enjoy the moment, the beautiful moment.

"Well............. how much do you love me then?" George said this in not a challenging way, as one would expect, but softly, carefully, a genuine question.

**_My affection is real_ **

**_And my love is true_ **

**_The moon represents my heart_ **

"Look up there, George. You see the moon?" Dream smiled, staring up into the infinite expanse of the night, listening to the waves of the lake lap against the shore. "That's how much I love you. The moon represents my heart."

"I- I love you too, Dream. So much- really. This means a lot to me, really it does." George finds the words spilling out of his lips in a stream, and he means it. 

A rosy tinge appears on both their faces, silence crashing over the couple once more. Both of them lay there for some more, feeling the nighttime breeze brush over their faces, listening to it rustle the palm trees beside the lagoon.

**_You ask how deeply I love you_ **

**_And just how great my love is_ **

**_My affection does not waver_ **

**_And my love doesn’t change_ **

**_The moon represents my heart_ **

"You love me too, right?"

"Forever and ever, like the sun loves the moon and the stars love the sky."

After some time, they get up, this time standing parallel to each other, their faces close to each other. George finds himself staring into Dream's emerald green eyes, sparkling with starlight, as beautiful as the moon.

"You're pretty." was all the brunette said, but was there anything else to say? "God- I- I- I love you so _much._ "

"I'll always love you." Dream responded, cheeks flushed, his eyes staring into George's. "I'll always love you, love you to the moon and back, love you as much as many stars there are, love you to the infinite expanse of the night sky."

**_So soft was the kiss_ **

**_That has moved my heart_ **

Before George could say anything more, Dream leaned in and connected their lips tenderly, leaving George surprised, but melting into the kiss.

The cool breeze of the night blew around them, but the kiss was warm, gentle, _loving._ It was as bright as the moon, with a silver tinge to it, worth more than any gold or jewel. It was as delicate as the shimmering stars, leaving one with images of twinkling stars, glimmering nebula, shining galaxies. It was as pure and beautiful as the nighttime sky, wide and infinite and shimmering. 

It seemed to last forever, yet it ended far too soon.

**_Such a deep affection_ **

**_Makes me long for you now_ **

Pulling apart, the two stared into each other's eyes lovingly.

"I love you- so much. I just want you to know that- really." Dream's voice cracked, leaving only the clear quiet of the night. "I love you like the universe is wide and infinite, I love you like the constellations love the night sky, I will love you for as long as the moon shines above us."

"I love you too. I love you like how the moon is pure and bright, and like how it shines above us eternally."

The two lovers stand in the lagoon on the sand, moonlight spilling from the sky over them. Wind rustles palm trees as the waves lap against the shore, creating a pattern of sounds, almost like music in the night.

_"The moon represents my heart."_

_"I love you."_

**_You ask how deeply I love you_ **

**_And just how great my love is_ **

**_Consider this_ **

**_And look above_ **

**_The moon represents my heart_ **


End file.
